<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ситх by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407011">Ситх</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic challenge [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Soulmates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День 15 — песня-кавер, которая вам нравится.<br/>SoundSense<br/>Sweet Dreams Are Made of This</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic challenge [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ситх</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— …кто я такой, чтобы противоречить, — шепчет Энакин, желтые глаза сверкают ярко, словно кошачьи. Не расплавленное золото, как было у Палпатина, и даже не желчь Гривуса. Оби-Ван не раз задавался вопросом, почему Лорд Ситхов именно такой. Не Канцлер, не Дуку, а просто парень, на вид даже младше самого Кеноби. Гибкий, сильный, прекрасный фехтовальщик, и… словно яркая звезда в Силе. Он даже не казался темным или светлым, что-то выше этого, гораздо выше. Если он Мастер, мог ли он быть возраста Йоды? Может ли вообще у ситхов хоть один мастер жить так долго? — Я вижу твое замешательство, — он улыбается, соблазнительно изгибает губы, его присутствие обескураживает, почти что сносит с ног. Как раньше его никто не обнаружил?</p><p>— Кто ты? — выдавливает из себя джедай, он не боится, но здраво понимает, что его могут размазать по стене даже не вставая с «трона». Казалось, под ним что угодно могло выглядеть как трон, даже если это всего лишь лавочка в одном из раскошных садов Корусанта. Когда они встретились в первый раз, Оби-Ван убил Палпатина, его ученика, но кара не постигла его, парень лишь рассмеялся, смотря, как затухают глаза того, кто был рядом с ним почти сотню лет. А затем — приблизился к Кеноби и медленно провел языком по губам, и мужчина до сих пор не может забыть этот вид. Он узнал о том, кто это, позже, намного позже, от Йоды. Старый Мастер не хотел много говорить об этом, но в конце концов рассказал, что и у Ситхов есть древние Мастера, помнящие еще самый рассвет Коррибана. И в их силе нет ничего человеческого в самом глубоком понимании даже Силы. Кеноби доводилось слышать о том, насколько… извращена была Сила в этом месте, насколько ею пропиталась почти что проклятая планета. Но увидеть кого-то подобного вживую….</p><p>И это было совершенно противоположно тому, что он вообще мог представить. Если бы Оби-Ван вообще думал о встрече с древним ситсхким Лордом.</p><p>— Для тебя — Энакин Скайуокер, — парень встаёт, подходит близко, как и в прошлый раз, почти касается лица джедая носом, он немного выше, но в Силе кажется гигантом, огромным, всемогущим. Но на самом деле — он обходит Кеноби по кругу, все еще слишком близки, и даже на расстоянии мужчина чувствует исходящий от него жар, будто горящий огонь внутри ситха. Парень не упускает возможности прикоснуться, тронуть за руку или шею, от чего Оби-Ван вздрагивает, и откровенно не понимает, что происходит, не в силах отстраниться. Интерес, даже не смотря на это, затапливает с головой, и он сжимает кулаки.</p><p>Сила, как он мог забыть. Ситхи никогда не упускают жертв, да?…</p><p>— Знаешь, за всю мою дооолгую жизнь, — вновь заговаривает Скайуокер, останавливаясь у лица джедая и подходя даже ближе, выдыхая в его ухо. — Никогда не желал никого. Кроме тебя, Оби-Ван Кеноби.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, но джедайский Кодекс не позволяет личных привязанностей, — как можно более вежливо отвечает мужчина, вздрагивая от хриплого смеха.</p><p>— Ты такой идеальный, — хохочет Энакин, из-за порыва ветра его волосы разлетаются, а сам он совсем не обращает на это внимания, возвращаясь на лавочку. — Ты почти бросаешь мне вызов, Оби-Ван. Уверен в своем решении?</p><p>— Да, — и Кеноби молиться, чтобы его голос не дрогнул, потому что отказывать просто так — ничего. А вот та волна обожания, которая окатывает его в Силе, вызывает… беспокойство. — Мне нужно было бы арестовать вас сейчас же.</p><p>— Ты можешь попробовать, — пожимает плечами ситх. Его явно злит официальное обращение и холод, это можно увидеть по плотно сжатым губам. — Я могу даже согласиться, но ответь мне… какова причина? — Кеноби удивленно моргает, немного дезориентированный.</p><p>— Вы ситх.</p><p>— Какая поразительная наблюдательность! — смеется парень, и поворачивает голову, смотрит на закат, и он поразительно открыт в Силе, Оби-Ван не может не смотреть глубже, чувствовать. — Но разве это повод? Нарушил ли я закон? Убил кого-то? Ответь мне, джедай, почему я должен склонять перед кем-то голову просто за то, кем являюсь, — его голос словно лёд, и мужчина не может найти ответа. Он на самом деле не видел ничего подозрительного, но разве для поимки ситха нужна причина?… — Ох, дорогой, ты начинаешь думать, похвально. Темная сторона будет всегда, как и Светлая, — он разводит руками. — Баланс Силы, неужели для джедаев эти слова не имеют никакого значения? Они сами накликали на себя беду своей гордыней, от которой так старательно избавлялись. Свет не может существовать без Тени, и я не вижу ни одной причины тому, что я не имею права быть здесь. Или же для ареста. Нет, конечно, если тебе нравятся ролевые игры, я готов….</p><p>— Энакин! — перебивает его Кеноби, нервно сглатывая. Он действительно думал об этом и раньше, о балансе, и был даже в чем-то согласен, и все же. Последнее явно было лишним.</p><p>Скайуокер легко смеется, и просто походит ближе и кладет руки ему на плечи.</p><p>— Хэй, если ты против секса на первом свидании, я не настаиваю, но знаешь… — парень заканчивают прежде, чем его успевают прервать. — ...я всегда тут для тебя, — он подмигивает, и даёт джедаю немного личного пространства, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я Лорд Ситхов, пусть, и пусть ваш Кодекс запрещает привязанности, так было далеко не всегда. Ну, — он нахмурился. — Конечно, ситх я уже довольно продолжительное время, но на счёт Кодекса точно. Поверь мне, от любви ты не перейдешь на Темную Сторону, ее вообще и те и другие бояться! — этот факт явно кажется ему забавным. — И если ты так этого боишься… я не дам тебе перейти, пока ты сам этого не захочешь.</p><p>— Почему ты все это говоришь? — после глубокого вздоха спрашивает Оби-Ван, даже немного боясь ответа.</p><p>— Разве это не очевидно? — Энакин берет его лицо в свои ладони, и соприкасается лбами, смотрит прямо в глаза, не дает отстраниться. — Я старый и терпеливый, Оби-Ван, могу ждать долго. Дольше, чем ты даже можешь себе представить. Впервые за всю жизнь, мне захотелось отдать кому-то свое иссохшееся сердце. И если для этого нужно даже сдаться Ордену — почему бы и нет, — и он действительно имеет в виду то, что говорит. Легкомысленно, будто это не имеет ни малейшего значения, если это понравится Оби-Вану.</p><p>Кеноби шумно сглатывает, он не знает, что на это ответить, Сила вокруг окутывает, будто подсказывает, что все хорошо, правильно, но он не знает, может ли этому верить.</p><p>— В любом случае, — мягко улыбается Скайуокер, и почему-то больше не выглядит, как хищник. — Если тебе нужно хоть что-нибудь, не стесняйся, я живу вооон там, — он указывает пальцем и бросает визитку. — Буду рад в любое время, sweetheart. Мои самые сладкие мечты сбываются, как я могу противостоять тебе?</p><p>У Оби-Вана нечего сказать, во рту сухо, и он впервые за очень долгое время чувствует себя побежденным. И ему даже не стыдно, потому что Энакин перед ним кажется таким же не меньше. Предлагающий себя, Лорда, одного из самых сильных существ в этом мире, простому джедаю. За ничто. За просто возможность быть рядом.</p><p>Кеноби стыдно перед Советом и Йодой, но он рывком притягивает ситха ближе, оставляя на губах легкий поцелуй. Тот беспомощно хлопает глазами, а в них — радость, почти что счастье, и мужчина еще раз целует теперь щеку, и уходит.</p><p>И неясно, кто из них побежден.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>